demons_never_die_bookfandomcom-20200215-history
Vergil Shepard
Vergil is a descendant of Sparta, Son of Joan and Raphael Shepard, and brother of Dante Shepard. He is one of the Vatican's strongest warriors. History Vergil was left at the Vatican when he was five years old and because of this blamed himself for being too weak to defend himself. From that day he trained in sword fighting in order to make sure he was strong enough to protect everyone. This resolve was only strengthened by the deaths of many of his friends and mentors at the hands of monsters and demons. Personality Vergil is emotionally distant. Vergil comes off as cold and callous to others. He is devoted to serving the Vatican and because of this has perfect posture and eticate at all times. He makes sure his uniform is always in perfect condition as well as his weapons. He has a narrow mind view of the world which often manifests in his belief that Catholicism is the only true religion and every other belief is sacrilegious and deserves to be cut down. Abilities Angel Breed Though not as strong individually as Demon Breeds, Angel Breeds have a variety of powers which make them much more effective in groups. Angel Breeds tend to have a lot more defensive and supportive abilities. Angel Trigger Angel Trigger is an ability that allows Angel Breeds to access their angelic powers. The powers differ from person to person. Angel trigger always gives a decent boost to an Angel Breeds physical abilities while also giving them wings Son of Sparta Descendants of Sparta are born with greater reflexes than normal demons or angels which allows them to dodge attacks much easier. Being a son of Sparta provides them with greater magic abilities as well as great potential Nephilim Blood/ Nephilim Spirit The blood/spirit of a Nephilim is much more powerful than normal beings and because of this can supercharge beings that gain their power from blood or spirit energy like Succubi or Vampires respectively. The blood and spirit can also overcharge a creature causing its power to spiral out of control and destroy itself. This power is especially effective against weaker beings like zombies who aren't durable enough to withstand the power increase. Nephilim are also immune to any disease given that their blood is a mixture of two opposing forces which tear apart any foreign pathogen. After Image Vergil has developed a technique that allows him to create additional arms and even replicas of himself to help with fights. These replicas have all the skills he does and shares his personality. Swords of Light Vergil obtained this power from the High Council which allows him to create swords from light that he can wield or launch at his opponent. Swords Kushiel Kushiel was left to him by his father when he was given to the church to protect. Kushiel is a strong holy sword that can slice through anything. Vergil has learned a wide variety of techniques with the sword. The major flaws of the sword are that its special attacks create shadow and can only be used in a straight line after a special attack is used it has to be sheathed in order to maintain its power. Muramasa The Muramasa is a cursed Japanese sword. Vergil obtained the sword while visiting Japan and found the sword in a shrine being guarded by a single person. Vergil was able to control the sword due to his power and uses its dark powers in order to brutally kill his opponents